Marigold Summer
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Drabble series. Kate, now 18, makes a sudden and strange realization: She has a crush on Arthur's best friend, Buster. Despite the age difference, her nagging feelings remain. Will the two end up together? If they do, can they be happy with so many years between them? Find out in "Marigold Summer."
1. Kate's Confession

_**Kate's Confession**_

_Theme 115: I wish..._

Kate's POV

So I was thinking about something today, then he appeared in my thoughts. I don't even know where this came from! I mean, I've been around him my whole life. I think he's funny in a strange sort of way, and I guess he's good looking...

Okay, he _is_ good looking, very, and—oh gosh, I'm blushing so hard right now!

I guess I just need to say it to myself and stop trying to talk myself out of it:

I am suffering from a _massive_ crush on my older brother's best friend.

I have a crush on Buster.

A/N: So, this is the first drabble in a series. I'm aware this is really short, but this is a common form used in other fandoms, and after writing a few myself, I don't see why we haven't caught on yet here in the Arthur fandom. It's hard to make something meaningful from so few words though, but I hope I did well. I'll post sporadically like always but I hope you guys enjoy this.

Also, the themes are from my Arthur Infinite Theme List Challenge. PM me if you're interested.


	2. Oblivious

_**Oblivious**_

_Theme 161: Spaceships_

Buster's POV

So I went up to that new museum today, the one with the spaceship that landed in the Pacific. No one would go with me except Kate. She looked so happy standing against those velvet ropes, looking at that marvel of human engineering.

Afterward, we went to the diner. Most people complain when I pile food together. She laughed. I don't know why she did or why she kept looking at me the way she was. I think I'm going to ask Arthur if she's been sick lately. She sure did look sick to me. I hope she's okay.


	3. The Water Park

_**The Water Park**_

_Theme 46: Water park_

Kate's POV

Arthur invited us to a water park. DW brought Emily. I decided to try to hang close to Buster. Arthur told me he'd asked if I was sick. I couldn't tell Arthur the truth. He wouldn't understand.

Buster was nice the whole trip though. He talked me into doing a big slide. I was scared, but he rode with me. He must work out or something. His arms feel so strong...

I'm starting to like him more each day. I fell asleep on his shoulder on the way back. He didn't notice how comfortable I was. I wonder if he ever will.


	4. Pieces

_**Pieces**_

_Theme 67: Lunch_

Buster's POV

I asked Arthur to lunch. Kate was with him. She was wearing her senior hoodie even though she graduated, but I guess the restaurant was cold.

She didn't say much. Kate looked out the window, longing in her eyes. I wonder what she thinks about when she does that.

I almost didn't finish eating. Something made me uneasy, like the memory of the trip. Kate looked so peaceful when she slept on me. And Arthur was so surprised she rode that slide. Even he couldn't talk her into it.

I wonder what she thinks of me. One day, I'll have to ask.


	5. Choices

_**Choices**_

_Theme 114: All Grown Up_

Kate's POV

I have to pick a school. Mom says I can't sit around all summer looking out the window. I have to be a grown-up now. I even need to get a job.

Arthur and Buster have been out of school for a while, otherwise I'd pick ECU like they did. I might still pick it, but when will I see him? ECU can be so demanding...

I picked ECU. I have to do something with my life—Mom's actually right about something. I wonder what he thinks of my major. I want to be a criminal justice major just like him.


	6. Discovery

_**Discovery**_

_Theme 8: New Job_

Buster's POV

I came into the Read house. Everyone was there for dinner. I had to tell them about my new job on the police force, well, my new spot in the police academy that would help me work for them.

Anyway, I was overshadowed by Kate. Seems she's chosen Criminal Justice like I did. She doesn't take me as the type.

I talked to her after dinner. I realized she picked because of me. I told her to change, to pick something she really likes. I'd be happy with whatever she chose.

She seemed relieved. But I wasn't. I know now she's not sick; she's crushed.


	7. My Sister WHAT

_**My Sister WHAT?!**_

_Theme 58: Fear_

Arthur's POV

Buster surprised me today. He said Kate has a crush on him.

I thought he was crazy. How could Kate like him? I mean, there's nothing wrong with him. I just expected her to like a jock or a nerd or both, not goofy Buster.

"The signs are there, Arthur. I just wanted to tell you," he said.

I don't know what to think. Could my baby sister really end up dating my best friend? I mean, he didn't say he liked or not, but it's a possibility.

I can't think straight. It's going to drive me crazy until I know for sure.


	8. The Fight

_**The Fight**_

_Theme 28: Family Crisis_

Kate's POV

Arthur and I fought today. He doesn't even live here anymore but he thinks he knows everything.

So Arthur tells me I can't be in love with his best friend. What is he even talking about? How did he even know? It's not like we spend much time together.

Anyway, Mom heard but Arthur kept my secret. This is our fight. But I don't know why we're even fighting. I can do what I want now. I'm 18, fully grown. I can do what I want.

I think I'll talk to Mei-Lin. Maybe she can help.


	9. The Chat

**_The Chat_**

_Theme 23: Hotter_

Mei-Lin's POV

Kate asked me to meet her. It was scorching at the park, so we went to the ice cream shop. She told me what was going on with her since graduation.

"I wish you'd told me soon," I admitted.

"Well can you help?" she asked. I bit my lip. Should she be with such an older guy. I didn't know what to tell her.

But I knew I needed to encourage her. She almost looked sick. So I told her what my heart told me to say:

"Kate, I think you should go for it. What do you have to lose?"

I hope I told her the right thing.


	10. Double Invitation

_**Double Invitation**_

_Theme 95: Baseball_

Buster's POV

So Harry got Mom some tickets to a Metropolis game, and she had an extra, so I asked Kate along. I told Mom she was a huge fan, but really I just wanted to talk to her. Arthur told me about their fight, and I said I'd talk to her. What if we were wrong?

Seventh-inning stretch. We were on a balcony. I looked to her. She was trying to keep from staring at me.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" I asked. She shook her head, staring over the crowd.

She looked nervous. I left her alone. She'd tell me when she was ready.


	11. Blew It!

_**Blew It!**_

_Theme 57: Feeling Blue_

Kate's POV

I can't believe I kept my mouth shut. It was the perfect moment high above the stands. He asked me the right question. I should've given him the right answer.

I was so stupid! He might never ask me again. I might never admit my true feelings. What am I going to do?

I know, I'll try another outing. He has work now but I'm sure we can work something out. I'll think of something just as good as a ball game, maybe something with food, or...aliens! That's it!


	12. The Perfect Gift

_**The Perfect Gift**_

_Theme 165: Space Junk_

Buster's POV

Kate asked me back to the museum. She said they had a new exhibit she wanted to see but no one would take her. I met her at home and drove her there. She looked so happy.

We entered the lobby. She pulled me into some guy's office, and I was nervous we were going to get kicked out.

Then he came out, handed her a container, then she handed it to me.

"What is it?"

"Look!" she squealed.

I opened the container. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face: My very own jar of space junk. I'd never been happier.


	13. Admittance

_**Admittance**_

_Theme 143: Food Court_

Kate's POV

We went to a mall nearby afterward. We went to the food court and loaded up on food. We got a table away from people, sharing an order of fries.

"I think I need to come clean to you," I began. He nodded. "I have a crush on you. I know it's silly, but-"

"It's not silly. You're a young woman, Kate. Things happen."

"And?" I squeaked. He smiled and lifted my chin, "I kind of like you too. Anyone who knows me as well as you do but can still like me must be special."

"So...?"

"Want to be my girlfriend?"


	14. Shocked

_**Shocked**_

_Theme 68: Dinner_

Jane's POV

When Buster brought Kate back from the museum, I offered him some dinner. He accepted, joining us at the table. I eyed him carefully. He seemed to be doing something under the table-

He was holding hands with my daughter.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"Mom, Buster and I are a couple now," Kate said. Confident, no joking.

I nearly fainted. David spilled his drink and left the room.

"I don't know what to say. Aren't you too young-?"

"She's 18, otherwise I'd have said no," Buster said.

So my daughter was dating a twenty-six year old.

I was too stunned to say another word.


End file.
